Diane's Rock
by raileht
Summary: Diane has some news for her partner. (McHart)


**Diane's Rock**  
by: raileht

**Summary:** Diane has some news for her partner.  
**Rating:** T, to be safe  
**Disclaimer:** the ones you don't know are mine, the ones you do aren't.

Note: _written and posted at the Christine Baranski Community February 14, 2012_

* * *

There isn't a lot a woman can say that doesn't quite strike as much fear in a man's heart than:

_"We need to talk." _

And even though Will Gardner was _not_ in a romantic relationship with his partner, it still had the same effect on him as it would have if she'd been a girlfriend or a lover.

He knew because his heart did that unpleasant _beat, beat, "we need to talk", skip, beatbeatbeatbeatbeat_ pattern he never enjoys experiencing _ever_. It is nerve wracking right from the get go and since he's a guy and he's the kind of guy who likes his pride, he couldn't exactly give in to the sudden temptation to bolt. Instead, all he could allow himself was the ineffectual smoothening of the front of his Kenneth Cole navy suit for the non-existent wrinkles even he knew wasn't there.

As long as it hid the sudden twitch of his little finger, he's okay with that.

It didn't help that Diane Lockhart looked serious. That, and the part where she shut the doors quietly behind her and leaned against them as if trying to keep the world out altogether just increased the _beatbeatbeatbeatbeat_ that wouldn't stop anymore.

He was casual when he said, "Sure" and gestured for her to take a seat on the couch under the windows of his office. He watched her, closely, as she nodded wordlessly and went through the last week's events, wondering if there was something he had done that would warrant a sit down. He came up with nothing and while that should make him feel a little better, it doesn't.

Instead, he grabbed his favorite ratty old baseball—he wasn't going to give in to the voice in his head that sounds infuriatingly like his sister's that this was some form of security blanket because she is full of crap—and sat down on his favorite chair. He sank down, keeping his facial features neutral while at the same time willed his body to relax into the cushions.

"There's something I think you should know," she said after a moment and he tried to gauge her mood as she sat. She didn't seem upset, at least, he could see that, but there was something in her voice that made him wonder if he was actually hearing her hesitate.

And that made something ping in his mind because as far as he knows, apart of telling someone that someone was dead, there wasn't much that could make the woman hesitate. She was always the kind who didn't back down from taking charge, didn't shy away from confrontation if she knew or felt she was in the right—she didn't back down from anything, _period_.

So he was back again to wondering what was up and if he was in trouble.

"I'm telling HR soon but I thought you should know first," she said after a beat and he could practically see the gears in her mind going. "And, in time, maybe the equity partners as well."

Will paused, frowning a little and leaned forward, clutching the ball with both hands and looked at the floor before focusing on her again. He's not feeling well all of a sudden and the _beatbeatbeatbeatbeat_ seemed to double it's pace and he's partially worried about himself though he couldn't help but be more concerned about her then.

The way she spoke, the obvious hesitance, her obvious need to carefully choose her words before speaking when she's never quite had a problem with being articulate—all of it made Will begin to fear something he couldn't even quite name yet. Something didn't feel right, from the beginning, but now he was sure something was definitely wrong.

"What's going on?" he asked, tightening his hold on the ball, "Is…Are you…"

She tilted her head to the side and he wondered if she noticed something with him because she suddenly looked worried as well. "Am I…?"

Will blinked and swallowed harshly before saying quietly, "Are you sick?"

Diane stared at him for a moment, her mouth dropping open slightly before an incredulous smile appeared on her face, "Wh-what are you talking about? Am I _what_?"

The look on her face told him everything and Will only realized then he'd been holding his breath when he found himself exhaling loudly, sitting up suddenly with a sigh. He covered his eyes with one hand while the other dangled the baseball between his fingers. Relief washed over him and the _beatbeatbeatbeatbeat_ of his heart just managed to return to a more manageable—though still not quite normal—pace.

"What on earth would make you think I was sick?"

He tore his hand from his face, glaring at the woman slightly but was unable to hide the grin on his face, "I don't know but you come in here, looking all serious and you shut the doors behind you like that and you start talking like you're about to tell me something earth-shattering, what am I supposed to think?"

"I don't know but I certainly wish it wasn't anything involving me dying," she quipped with a laugh as she sat back in her seat as well.

"Never said anything about dying, I asked if you were sick."

"Oh, what a difference," she said drolly, "Thanks, Will, really."

"People who act like that when they say _we need to talk_, especially women, _always_ end up saying something that's either going to trigger a heart attack or make me wish there was such thing as magic," he pointed out.

"Oh, you mean it equates to sentences like _it's yours_?" she smirked.

"Yeah, like that but that sentence usually comes not too long after _we need to talk_ so you can understand my reaction?"

Diane laughed, "Well, if it's any consolation, _it's_ not _yours_."

"Oh, gee, thanks," and then he found it in himself to join her laughter then, tossing the ball up in the air before expertly catching it with one hand, the slap of leather on skin competing with the joint sounds of their mirth. He was first to sober, shaking his head at her while rubbing the back of his neck, "God, I have a sudden hankering for a drink."

Diana laughed again while sputtering out, "_Hankering_?"

Will snorted, "I'm layered…like an onion."

"And apparently those layers _do not_ include originality," she laughed.

"I'm hurt," he tried to keep a straight face and failed, "Okay, so, what's up?"

Diane sobered as well, smiling at him before shaking her head, "I'm forgiving the part where you assumed I was dying—"

"Sick."

She ignored him, "—simply because I _do_ have something to tell you."

"And Human Resources, apparently. What's up with that, by the way?"

"I'd get to telling you sooner if you wouldn't keep interrupting," she sneered playfully and he held up his hands in surrender, keeping quiet with an encouraging nod, "I went down to Savannah this weekend."

Will whistled, "Diane Lockhart in the Deep South? Well, I never…"

Diane let out an unladylike snort, "Yes, I know, right? It's _so_ my style."

"Was it as bad as you imagined?"

She thought for a moment before shaking her head, "No. Actually, it was kind of…nice." She rolled her eyes, "If you remove politics and the whole…_ya'll_ factor altogether."

Will couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped him, "Oh, my god. You just did a perfect imitation of a Southern accent in _one_ word. Did you perfect that for the—how long were you there? Did you spend your three-day weekend there?" Then he paused, frowning, "What _were_ you doing in Georgia anyway? Do you even _know_ anyone in Savannah?"

Diane nodded slowly, "Apparently, now I do." She rolled her eyes before letting out a breath, "I went there with Kurt. He's _from_ Georgia…well, Savannah to be more specific."

His eyebrows shot up, "Really…? As in Kurt McVeigh? Ballistics expert? Marlboro man?"

She gave smothered her laugh behind her hand at that, "Yes, that one."

"I…I didn't even know you two were, er, back together…?"

"It happened over the holidays," she smiled, "New Year, actually."

Will grinned, "Well, that sounds great. Congratulations."

"Actually," she waved a hand at him, "You might wanna hold on to that…as I said, we went down to Savannah this weekend and I met his family."

"Oh, _wow_," Will chuckled, "How'd _that_ go?"

"Not as bloody as I imagined it would be," she smirked, "His family is lovely. Loud, rowdy, but incredibly welcoming and very well versed on the whole Southern Hospitality thing."

"Lucky you," he replied, "I suck with parents."

"And how many parents of the women you've been with," she gave him a look to let him know she was being incredibly generous even though it wasn't entirely painless to do so, "Were you actually able to meet?"

Will nodded slowly, tossing his ball up once more, "Touché, _but_ for the record: there _have_ been parents."

Diane grinned wickedly, "You have stories. I can tell."

"Yes, I do and no, I won't tell."

"Not even after I ply you with enough alcohol?" she smirked, "You're such a Chatty Kathy when you're drunk. All I have to do is ask the right questions."

"I'll tell you—someday and I'll even be sober," he nodded, "Maybe when you or I or both of us need a laugh. Keep it for a rainy day."

"Such a darling," she cooed.

"That's me," he grinned obnoxiously, "Now, I get the whole meeting the parents part. What I don't get is why you have to tell me…or Human Resources. I mean, what, did you get married or something?"

He laughed, but it did not take him long to realize he was laughing alone then he stopped altogether. Will stared at his partner, his mouth dropping open slightly and didn't even notice as his baseball fell from his fingers. It landed with a cushioned thump on his carpet before rolling away. He continued to stare, wide-eyed and obviously stunned.

"Not quite the reception I was hoping for," Diane said after a moment, smiling serenely, "But I can't say didn't list 'stunned silence' as one of the possible reactions."

Will managed to pull himself out of his stupor then, pushing himself to sit on the edge of his seat, inching as close to Diane as possible while she sat on the end of his couch comfortably, "I'm…sorry, but are you saying _you got married_?"

She pulled up her left hand and sure enough, the finger that had been unadorned he last time they'd seen each other now sported an impressive engagement ring and as well as a gold band and he had to wonder if he was _that_ oblivious to his surroundings. He wasn't the kind of guy to notice jewelry randomly but he was pretty sure he would have noticed a rock like that.

"For the most part, I think his mother was just glad that he finally asked for the ring," she said while he stared, "I've been told she's been trying to foster it on to her only son to take it and give it to someone…he hasn't, not until now. She's mostly grateful, I've been told, that she lived to see him marry." She let out a laugh, "She doesn't even mind that I'm a lawyer and—I quote—_ 'a damned Yankee'_."

He didn't even bother to point out the accent she imitated perfectly again and instead, shook his head at her, "I have to say…I'm with her. I mean, _wow_." He shook his head, "And that doesn't even begin to cover it."

"I know," she nodded, "It was…spontaneous, not at all something I would do, but…it felt right. Savannah was beautiful and his family was wonderful. We're not getting any younger and he makes me happy. I hope I do the same for him." She chuckled, "His sisters were quite instrumental into making everything happen."

"_How_ exactly did it happen?" Will asked, flabbergasted.

"This will sound stupid, but…it just _did_, okay?" she shrugged, "Believe me, I had a minor panic attack when I woke up this morning and realized I'm _married_ but strangely enough…it feels okay. Right, even."

"Can I see them…?" he extended his hand, palm up.

She obliged, "An heirloom," she supplied helpfully, "It was quite funny when he asked, stammering like a blubbering flustered adorable idiot, how could I say no? That, and I've never shied away from shiny things so admittedly, it made saying yes a little bit easier."

"Please," he smirked, chuckling at the last bit, "You can buy yourself one of them easy."

"I can," she nodded, "but it's always better if it comes from someone you love and loves you in return."

"You just said love."

Diane rolled her eyes, "Yes, Will, I said love. And yes, it's love." She looked at him then, "it may seem like it was done on a whim, but…we knew what we were together, what we will be in the future…or at least, who we want to be _with_ in the future. Making it legal just seemed logical."

Will looked at the ring then the gold band underneath then let her hand go before looking at her, "You got married. You _really_ got married."

"Yes," she smiled, "Though I must admit I still can't believe it either. It's still sinking in…like a feather in quicksand. It's a process."

"I bet," he smirked, "So…how did you do it?"

She shrugged, "I'm not particularly religious, as you know, and he was raised Catholic but they're not religious to the extremes," she snickered, "One of his sisters has declared herself tired of religion so she put together a simple wedding with a judge in the garden of their family home." She frowned then, "I would have preferred going to the courthouse but they were being sweet."

"And you didn't want to start a war with your sisters-in-law?" he grinned, "It felt funny to say that."

"Imagine living it," she narrowed her eyes briefly, "But they _are_ lovely people. I should have known he would be surrounded by women, considering his threshold level when it comes to putting up with me."

"You're not so bad," he said honestly, "You've met my sisters."

"They're adorable," she laughed, "You just don't like that they treat you like a baby."

He made a face then, "Among other things."

She nodded then turned serious again, "I wanted to tell you before the rumors started flowing," she glanced at her hand, "I didn't come in wearing them this morning, but I'm wearing them starting now and I don't plan on taking them off."

"That's why I didn't see them this morning."

She nodded, "Yes, I mean, with the likes of Kalinda around me, do you really think would risk it?" She smiled, "I wanted to do it right. This, at the very least."

He nodded then stood up, "I was right."

Diane followed him with her eyes even as he turned his back on her to reach into his cupboard, a small smile playing on her lips, "Right about what?"

He pulled out a bottle and took out two glasses, poured them before turning to face her again, "About that drink." He handed her a glass and sat down, "This…calls for one."

Diane accepted graciously, raising her glass with him, "To—"

"Your marriage," Will smiled, "I wish you and your new husband a wonderful, prosperous life together and all the happiness you deserve—and more. Cheers."

She gave him a sweet smile as they shared a toast, "Thank you."

"I also wish you lots of sex," he chuckled after they drank and she howled with laughter at that, "And I'm saying now that I _will_ sic David Lee on him if he screws up. I've got your back, partner."

"That won't be necessary, but you are sweet to offer," she chuckled dryly, successfully smothering the giggles she almost fell into.

"I know," he smirked, "You'll annihilate him yourself."

"Exactly," she snorted, "Take away my fun, why don't you?"

The two partners laughed, clinking their glasses once more and took another drink.

* * *

-o0o-

* * *

"So, what's going to happen now anyway?"

Diane looked up, smiling lazily with, leaning back on his couch and her empty glass dangling between her fingers, one leg crossed gracefully over the other. Her dress revealed enough leg without being indecent and complimented her figure while remaining feminine yet stylish and professional, an expensive wardrobe but definitely worth it, "What exactly are you asking?"

"Are we changing names again? Is it McVeigh/Gardner now?" he winced though he tried to hide it which she appreciated but she nodded at him with a wince as well.

"No," she wrinkled her nose, "I'm keeping my name. The current age allows me that benefit now without expecting a backlash or anything of the sort…and I like my name and I've built my career with it. I'd feel silly about changing now, especially when I never imagined I'd ever marry in the first place."

"Really? Never?"

"Well…for a while, maybe," she shrugged, "Then I just decided it's not happening. I guess I was wrong there."

"Good to know you're at least capable of that once in a while," he smiled, "Was it worth the wait?"

"Considering I wasn't even waiting in the first place?" a corner of her lips curled upwards, "It's a pleasant surprise, I can say that much."

"And he's okay with it?"

"The last name?" he nodded, "Yes. He knew what he was getting into when we entered a real relationship…and he isn't the kind of man to push over such petty things. Just because we're married won't mean the rules will change."

"On things that matter, at least."

"Yep," she nodded, "I'm just heading up to HR to let them know officially. I won't be changing my name in any work papers, at least, and there won't be a change in addresses—"

"You're not moving in together?"

Diane shrugged, "I have my brownstone is in the city, he has his house is in the country where his lab is. We're keeping both properties. We'll spend a weekend here and there in the country or he'll come to the city and stay at my place. We haven't discussed buying property together, but we're not in any hurry for anything like that. We like where we are."

Will frowned, "So…why bother getting married at all? I mean, if you just wanted to be together or, you know, have a private love affair, why bother with the formalities? A piece of paper?" He looked at his empty glass, "With the rate of divorce and failed relationships, I would have assumed you wouldn't want to be another statistic…screwed up marriages—it's so common now, it's practically bastardized the institution."

She thought for a moment, weighing his question heavily before raising her chin the most graceful yet defiant manner only he knew she was capable of, "Because it's something we wanted to share, to give each other. It's the one thing we've been afraid of, the one thing we both gave up on ever finding."

Will watched her, noticing then how her own words seemed to be taking a life of its own that even she was getting lost in them. He kept silent, deciding to let her talk. They were never one for such personal conversations, never a heart to heart unless it involved work, but this was an unusual glimpse into another side of the woman he's worked side by side with through the years.

"I suppose it's a bond—a tangible one and while we've never felt the _need_ or actual _want_ to make such a heavy, personal and sacred commitment until now," she paused, then seemed to shake her head at herself in bewilderment then shrugged, "We did it because…we fit together. It sounds so simple but it works for us. Everything is complicated enough as it is, to have something solid, an anchor…it's a comfort. We have each other, as trite as that sounds, but it's enough."

Will stared at her until she finally met his eyes again, looking apprehensive yet sure at the same time. He saw the vulnerability there, the underlying fear of hers at how much she was letting him see. It wasn't often she let anyone get that close and a part of him felt the significance of being allowed to glimpse a part of her that she often kept tucked away.

He stood up, taking her hand and pulled her to her feet. She gave him an uneasy smile, allowing him to take her left hand again and allowed him another looked at the rings. When he was done, he looked at her again before kissing her on the cheek and simply said, "Congratulations, Diane. I'm happy for you. Truly."

She smiled, patting him on the cheek, "Thank you, Will."

"He's a hell of a lucky guy," he said, pulling her to him, placing his hand on her waist properly while taking her hand in the other then proceeded to lead her in slow dance even while there was no music.

Diane laughed, putting her arms around him and began to laugh even more when he started humming something that sounded suspiciously like Sinatra. He smiled at her and she went along, moving with him and joined his melody as she too began to hum.

They continued to dance together, laughing and celebrating the happy union of Mr. and Mrs. McVeigh.


End file.
